dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kusu
|FirstApp = The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power |Gender = Female |Race = Angel |Occupation = Attendant Martial arts teacher |FamConnect = Rumsshi (superior and martial arts student) Gowasu (superior) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Great Priest (father and superior)A post in Toyotaro's Instagram states Vados, Cus, Martinu and Marcarita are sisters" Vados (sister) ''A post in Toyotaro's Instagram states Vados, Cus, Martinu and Marcarita are sisters" Marcarita (sister) ''A post in Toyotaro's Instagram states Vados, Cus, Martinu and Marcarita are sisters" Martinu (sister) ''A post in Toyotaro's Instagram states Vados, Cus, Martinu and Marcarita are sisters" }} '''Cus' (クス Kusu) is the attendant and martial arts teacher of Rumsshi. She appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Cus is a short humanoid with pale blue skin and white hair, just like the other Angels although she wears it as a long platted pigtails with a small forelock. She carries her Angel Attendant's Staff in her right hand. Like the rest of angels, she has a large light blue ring around her neck. Her attire consists of purple robes, a black cuirass, and a pink sash. Personality Cus always advises both Gowasu and Rumsshi on the difference between good and evil. However, watching clashes between good and evil gets her blood racing. She appears to have a flamboyant and rather showy attitude, as seen when she introduces the fighters of Universe 10 in a manner similar to a gameshow host, revealing her slightly more lighthearted yet immature side. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Due to the death of Rumsshi, his attendant was rendered inactive. However, this was undone when Zamasu was destroyed by Beerus after the rogue Shinjin's actions had been exposed to Gowasu by Goku, Shin, Beerus, and Whis. Universe Survival Saga Cus is seen alongside Rumsshi and Gowasu at the Zen Exhibition Match. She later used her staff, so Rumshii could communicate with the other Gods of Destruction without Beerus. A few hours before the Tournament of Power, Cus introduces Gowasu to Murichim and the rest of the warriors for Team Universe 10, and was later seen dancing with Murichim and his companions for Gowasu's video, who expected it to get a lot of views on GodTube Power Being Rumsshi's martial arts teacher, she possesses comparable power to him, making her one of the strongest in Universe 10, and among the most powerful of the twelve universes. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Equipment *'Angel Attendant's Staff' - Voice actors *Japanese: '''Hiromi Konno' *English: TBA Trivia *Like all Gods of Destruction and Angels, Cus' name is a pun of a type of alcohol. Cus' name is a pun on the alcoholic drink: Cusqueña (Peruvian beer). *In the cards revealing each angel's name and personality, Cus' profile depicts her without a halo. *Apart from the Great Priest, Cus is the shortest angel to have appeared. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Angels Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Females Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials